Interest in virtualization technology is growing steadily as processor technology advances. One aspect of virtualization technology enables a single host computer running a virtual machine monitor (“VMM”) to present multiple abstractions and/or views of the host, such that the underlying hardware of the host appears as one or more independently operating virtual machines (“VMs”). Each VM may function as a self-contained platform, running its own operating system (“OS”) and/or a software application(s). The VMM manages allocation of resources on the host and performs context switching from one VM to another as necessary to cycle between various virtual machines according to a round-robin or other predetermined scheme.